lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Portal:Personajes de flashbacks
Esta página está ordenada según los personajes que han tenido su primer flashback centrado en ellos, y dentro de cada subcategoría, según la cronología de los primeros episodios en que aparecieron (sólo flashbacks del personaje principal). Para una lista en orden alfabético, ver Categoría Personajes de flashbacks. Los personajes de flashbacks previos al vuelo (noche anterior en el hotel, aeropuerto, no están incluídos a menos que haya habido casos de interacción destacables (p.e. una conversación).'' * = nombre real actualmente desconocido †''' = muerte confirmada Jack Charlie Kate Locke Jin & Sun , , |details=Padre de Sun; jefe de Jin; una especie de líder del crimen organizado y/o propietario de Paik Heavy Industries}} , |details=Padre de Jin}} |details=El hombre que el Sr. Paik ordenó a Jin que visitara con un "mensaje"}} (sólo flashbacks de Jin) |details=Superviviente de la sección central del Vuelo 815; aparece brevemente en TV en la casa de Byung Han}} |details=Sicario de Mr. Paik}} |details=El hombre que Jin se encuentra en el lavabo del aeropuerto, que le ordena que lleve el reloj Rolex a el "amigo" del Sr. Paik en California}} |details=Mejor amigo de Jin y antiguo compañero de piso}} |details=Antiguo jefe de Jin en el Seoul Gateway Hotel}} |details=Madre de Sun}} , , |details=El hombre al que Sun conoció en una cita a ciegas y que más tarde le enseñó inglés, además de tener una relación con ella; motivo por el que Mr. Paik le ordenase a Jin que le matase; muere tras tirarse de un edificio}} |details=La mujer que Jae Lee conoció en Harvard, con la que había planeado casarse en seis meses (antes de conocer a Sun)}} |details=Madre de Jae Lee}} |details=Casadera que planeó la cita de Sun y Jae Lee}} |details=El médico que mintió a Sun diciéndole que era estéril; temía las represalias de Jin y/o el Sr. Paik si explicaba que en realidad era Jin el estéril}} |details=Madre de Jin}} Sawyer (sólo flashbacks de Sawyer) |details=El estafador de quien Sawyer tomó el nombre, y a quien consideraba responsable de la muerte de sus padres}} |details=Tiburón de negocios}} |details=Mujer con la que Sawyer tuvo una relación, y a la que estuvo a punto de estafar}} |details=Marido de Jessica, que a punto estuvo de ser víctima de una estafa de Sawyer}} |details=Madre de Sawyer, asesinada por su marido}} |details=Vendió a Sawyer la pistola con la que más tarde este asesinó a Frank Duckett}} (sólo flashbacks de Sawyer) |details="Chica de la Lotto" que retransmitió los números ganadores de Hurley; anterior amante de Sawyer y/o víctima de un intento de estafa}} |details=El tipo que engañó a Sawyer diciéndole que Frank Duckett era el Sawyer original}} (sólo flashbacks de Sawyer) |details=Padre de Jack y Claire; contrató a Ana Lucía como guardaespaldas; conoció a Sawyer en un bar Australiano; muerto por causas desconocidas}} |details=El hombre que Sawyer mató, creyendo ser el verdadero Sawyer}} |details=Policía australiana que interrogó a Sawyer}} |details=Compañero de estafas de Sawyer}} (sólo flashbacks de Sawyer) |details=Madre de Kate; sirvió brevemente a Sawyer y Gordy en un restaurante}} , (sólo flashbacks de Sawyer) |details=Anterior amante de Sawyer y víctima de una de sus estafas; madre de Clementine Phillips; ayudó a Kate a hablar con su madre}} |details=Supuesta hija de Cassidy y Sawyer}} |details=Hombre al que Sawyer conoció en la cárcel y al que utilizó para salir de ella, al decir a los federales dónde había escondido Munson unos 10 millones de dólares}} |details=Alcaide de la prisión en la que Sawyer estuvo}} |details=Tesorero de los EE UU a quien Sawyer dio información sobre los 10 millones escondidos a cambio de ser liberado de la cárcel}} Sayid |details=Uno de los superiores de Sayid en la guardia Republicana Iraquí; muerto por Sayid}} |details=Una de las víctimas de Sayid torturadas}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=Antiguo amor de Sayid; iba a comprar una casa en California que fue inspeccionada por Locke; salvada de un ladrón gracias a Charlie}} |details=Una agente de la CIA que reclutó a Sayid para recabar información sobre los explosivos de un grupo terrorista, a cambio de conocer el paradero de Nadia}} |details=Un agente de la CIA que reclutó a Sayid para recabar información sobre los explosivos de un grupo terrorista, a cambio de conocer el paradero de Nadia}} |details=Antiguo amigo de Sayid, ahora reclutado en una célula terrorista; se suicidó tras saber que Sayid le había engañado para detener al grupo}} |details=Líder de la célula terrorista a la que Essam se unió, y en la que Sayid se infiltró}} |details=Sargento de los EE UU que detuvo a Sayid y Tariq}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=Padre de Kate, que reveló a su hija que no era su padre biológico; uno de los soldados americanos que liberaron a Sayid}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=El Agente de la DIA que utilizó a Sayid como torturador durante la Guerra del golfo; Compañero de Desmond en El Cisne; murió accidentalmente después de que Desmond le golpease la cabeza con una roca.}} |details=Uno de los superiores de Sayid en la guardia Republicana; torturado por Sayid}} |details=Un compañero de trabajo que tuvo Sayid durante su empleo en un restaurante árabe en francia}} |details=Husband of Amira, who captured and beat Sayid to get revenge for her}} |details=Allegedly one of Sayid's former torture victims}} Claire |details=Ex-novio de Claire; padre biológico de Aaron}} |details=Amiga de Claire; la animó a ir a ver a Richard Malkin}} (sólo flashbacks de Claire) |details=El "medium" que Claire visitó antes del nacimiento de Aaron; él mismo declaró ser un "fraude"; padre deCharlotte Malkin}} |details=La pareja que quería adoptar al hijo nonato de Claire en Australia}} |details=El abogado de los Stewart que supervisó los procedimiento de adopción del bebé "no nato" de Claire}} (sólo flashbacks de Claire) |details=Auténtico padre de Claire, que la visitó cuando su madre estaba en el hospital tras pagar sus deudas médicas.}} |details=El médico que cuidó de la madre de Claire durante su estancia en el hospital.}} |details=Un médico que ayudó a cuidar de la madre de Claire mientras estaba en urgencias.}} |details=Una enfermera en el hospital donde Claire y su madre fueron llevadas tras el accidente de coche.}} |details=Policía que puso en duda a Claire sobre el accidente de coche.}} |details=Madre de Claire, que estaba en el coche con su hija}} (sólo flashbacks de Claire) |details=Hermana de Carole Littleton y tía de Claire.}} Boone & Shannon |details= Amiga de Boone.}} |details= Ex-novio australiano de Shannon que estafa a Boone.}} |details=Policía al que Boone acudió para denunciar a Bryan, el novio "abusivo" de Shannon.}} (sólo flashbacks de Boone) |details=Superviviente de la sección central del Vuelo 815 que se dio de bruces brevemente con el coche de Christian Shephard cuando Ana Lucía lo estaba conduciendo; fue visto brevemente en la comisaría australiana donde Boone estaba tratando de archivar un informe de personas desaparecidas.}} |details=Guardia del aeropuerto al que Shannon acudió en el Aeropuerto de Sidney después de ver que Sayid había dejado su mochila junto a su asiento de la sala de espera.}} (sólo flashbacks de Shannon) |details= Padre de Shannon; padrastro de Boone; muerto en un accidente de coche (la otra conductora era la futura esposa de Jack, Sarah, a quien Jack prefirió salvar)}} (sólo flashbacks de Shannon) |details=Superviviente de la sección central del Vuelo 815. Eligió salvar a Sarah en lugar del padre de Shannon. Ex-marido de Sarah. Hijo de Christian y Margo; hermanastro de Claire.}} |details= Madre de Boone; Madrastra de Shannon que se apodera de la fortuna de su marido, Adam Rutherford, a la muerte de este.}} |details=Mejor amiga y ex-compañera de piso de Shannon}} |details=Estudiante de ballet de Shannon; hija de Philippe}} |details=Padre de Sophie; ofreció a Nora un trabajo como niñera, pero cambió de opinión}} |details=Esposa de Philippe, madre de Sophie}} |details=Médico que comunicó a Shannon y Sabrina Carlyle que Adam Rutherford había muerto.}} (sólo flashbacks de Shannon) |details=Interno que trabajaba con Jack; declaró la muerte de Adam Rutherford.}} Michael & Walt , |details=Madre de Walt y ex-mujer de Michael; murió por un desorden sanguíneo}} |details=Marido de Susan; antiguo padrastro de Walt}} |details=La enfermera que le contó a Michael el chiste sobre el pigüino tostado al sol durante su estancia en el hospital}} (Walt's flashback only) |details=Superviviente del Vuelo 815; pasó la noche en el mismo hotel la noche antes.}} |details=Representó a Susan en los procedimientos de la custodia}} |details=Representó a Michael en los procedimientos de la custodia}} Hurley , , |details=Madre de Hurley.}} , (sólo flashbacks de Hurley) |details="Chica de la Lotería" que anunció los números ganadores de Hurley; Amante de Sawyer y cómplice o víctima de sus estafas}} |details=Tío abuelo de Hurley; que murió durante la rueda de prensa que dio Hurley tras ganar la lotería}} |details=Hermano de Hurley}} |details=Ex-cuñada de Hurley}} |details=Asesor financiero de Hurley}} |details=Un médico de Instituto Mental Santa Rosa que reconoció a Hurley}} , |details=Un paciente del Instituto Mental Santa Rosa que se repite "Los Números" así mismo constantemente; Hurley los aprendió de él.}} |details=Viuda de Sam Toomey}} |details=El hombre que primero escuchó "los Números" con Leonard; y que fue torturado con el infortunio ello le llevó a suicidarse}} |details=Hombre del Aeropuerto de Sydney, Hurley compró su Scooter motorizado por $1600}} |details=La azafata de tierra de Oceanic Airlines que abrió la puerta del finger del Vuelo 815 para Hurley}} |details=El hombre que vendió a Hurley el ticket ganador de la lotería.}} , (sólo flashbacks de Hurley) |details=Jefe directo de Locke en la fábrica de cajas; y jefe primero y empleado después de Hurleyen Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack }} |details=El mejor amigo de Hurley y su compañero de trabajo en Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack}} |details=Amiga y posterior novia de Hurley}} |details=Amigo imaginario de Hurley}} (sólo flashbacks de Hurley) |details=Doctor de Hurley en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa}} , (sólo flashback de Hurley) |details=Enfermera que daba a Hurley y a otros pacientes su medicación en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa}} (sólo flashbacks de Hurley) |details=Superviviente de la Sección de cola del Vuelo 815 que estaba en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa al mismo tiempo que Hurley; se encontró con Desmond y le dió su velero; asesinada por Michael}} |details=Padre de Hurley}} |details=Reportera que entrevistaba a Hurley durante la re-inauguración de Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack; murió cuando un meteorito cayó sobre Mr. Cluck estando ella dentro}} |details=Mayordomos de Hurley}} |details=Vidente a la cual David Reyes pagó para que le dijese a Hurley que no existiía ninguna maldición}} '''(Solo Flashforward de Hurley) |details=Compañero de Ana Lucía en el LAPD}} que interroga a Hurley después de su huída precipitaday posterior accidente de coche. Ana-Lucia |details=Consejero y Psicólogo de Ana Lucía}} , |details=Madre de Ana Lucía y Capitán del LAPD }} , |details=Asaltante de Ana Lucía y su eventual víctima de asesinato}} |details=Ex-pareja de Ana Lucía}} '''(Solo Flashback de Ana Lucía) |details=Compañero de Ana Lucía en el LAPD}} |details=El fiscal que procesó a Jason McCormack por el asalto y el tiroteo a Ana Lucía}} '''(Solo flashback de Ana Lucía) |details=Padre de Jack y Claire. Contrató a Ana-Lucia como guardaespaldas y coincidió con Sawyer en un bar de Australia; murió por causas desconocidas (presumiblemente por sus exceso con el alcohol}} (Solo flashback de Ana Lucía) |details=Hermana de la amante de Christian Shephard.}} (Solo flashback de Ana Lucía) |details=Supervivente de la Sección central del Vuelo 815 al que Christian Shephard golpeó sin querer con la puerta del coche cuando Ana-Lucia estaba dentro; también apareció brevemente en el Departamente de Policía Australiana cuando Boone estaba tratando de presentar una denuncia }} Eko |details=Hermano menor de Eko; muerto al intentar salvar a Eko de los disparos de los soldados nigerianos}} |details=El lider de los milicianos que intentó forzar a Yemi a matar a un anciano; secuestró a Eko e hizo de él un criminal}} |details=El hombre al que Eko disparó siendo un niño, después de que Yemi no pudiera hacerlo bajo coacción}} |details=Un traficante de drogas que trabajaba con Eko; muerto por los soldados nigerianos cuando los traficantes de droga intentaban escapar en la Beechcraft}} |details=Un traficante de drogas que trabajaba con Eko en Nigeria; echó a Eko fuera de la avioneta salvándole la vida. Muerto por causas desconocidas cuando saltó en paracaídas en la Isla.}} , |details=El soldado nigeriano que ayudó a Eko después de que la Avioneta de los traficantes despegase y creyendo que Eko era un sacerdote le llevó a la iglesia de Yemi}} |details=El hombre que proveyó a Eko con un permiso de conducir y un pasaporte australianos}} |details=Un clérigo que era resposable de Eko, aka Padre Tunde, en una iglesia en Australia}} |details=Esposa de Richard Malkin; y madre de Charlotte; "Fanática" religiosa que está de acuerdo con su marido }} (Solo flashback de Eko) |details=El "vidente" al cual visitó Claire antes del nacimiento de Aaron; proclamado a si mismo como "fraude"; Padre de Charlotte}} |details=Hija de Richard Malkin que dice volver a la vida después de morir ahogada; le dió un mensaje a Eko de su hermano fallecido Yemi}} |details=El doctor que realizó la autopsia a Charlotte Malkin}} |details=la monja que forzó a Eko a confesarse después de que robara comida para Yemi}} |details=Mujer que conocía Yemi y le ayudaba en la distribución de las vacunas}} |details=Vendedora nigeriana que se dedicaba a vender las Estatuas de la Virgen María; asesinada por Emeka.}} |details=Hijo de Amina; Monaguillo en la iglesia de Yemi}} |details=El miliciano que hostigaba a la comunidad de Yemi y demandaba el 10% del cargamente de vacunas y medicinas; muerto por Eko}} Libby (Solo flashbacks de Libby) |details=Superviviente de la Sección media del Vuelo 815; Ella y Hurley estuvieron en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa durante algún tiempo.}} (Solo flashbacks de Libby) |details= Médico del Instituto Mental Santa Rosa}} (Solo flashbacks de Libby) |details=Enfermera que daba a Libby y a otros pacientes su medicación en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa}} Rose & Bernard |details=Curandero a quien Bernard quería que Rose viera}} |details=Asistente de Isaac de Uluru}} (Solo flashback de Rose) |details=Superviviente de la Sección media del Vuelo 815. Recuperó la capacidad de andar después del accidente. Ayudó a Rose a recoger la medicación que se le había caído.}} Desmond , |details=Propietario de la Widmore Corporation; es también padre de Penelope Widmore y sponsor de Desmond "Carrera alrededor del mundo"}} , , |details=Novia formal de Desmond; Hija de Charles daughter}} (Solo flashback de Desmond) |details=Superviviente de la Sección de cola del Vuelo 815 que estaba en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa al mismo tiempo que Hurley; se encontró con Desmond y le dió su velero; asesinada por Michael}} |details=El esposo fallecido de Libby (que murió por una enfermedad desconocida); propietario original del velero entregado a Desmond }} , (Solo flashback de Desmond) |details=El Agente de la DIA que utilizó a Sayid como torturador durante la Guerra del golfo; Compañero de Desmond en El Cisne; murió accidentalmente después de que Desmond le golpease la cabeza con una roca. }} , (Solo fotografía) |details=Trabajaba en una joyería donde Desmond intentaba comprar su anillo de compromiso. Le enfrentó a su futuro en la La Isla. }} |details=Trabajaba en el pub donde Desmond estaba con Donovan. A él iba dirigido el golpe de Jimmy Lennon que noqueó a Desmond. }} |details=Hombre que arremetió contra el camarero con un bate de cricket, y que noqueó a Desmond. }} |details=dejó un paquete a la recepcionista de la Widmore Corporation. }} |details=Trabajaba en la Widmore Corporation. }} |details=Amigo físico de Desmond }} (Solo flashback de Desmond) |details=Estaba actuando en la calle cuando Desmond lo reconoció del futuro. }} |details=Hermano superior de los monjes del monasterio. }} |details=Monje que anuncia la llegada de Derek al monasterio. }} |details=Ex-novia formal de Desmond. }} |details=Hermano de Ruth. }} : Nota: En el episodio se incluyen eventos anteriores en forma de "Déjà vu" que eran diferentes a las escenas de Flashback previas . Juliet , (Solo flashback de Juliet) |details=Uno de Los Otros que se infiltró con los Supervivientes de la Sección media del Vuelo 815; Empleado de Mittelos Bioscience}} |details=Ex-marido de Juliet que era su jefe cuando ella trabajaba en el MCUMRL‎}} |details=Trabajaba en el MCUMRL con Juliet; amante de Edmund}} , |details=Hermana de Juliet}} , (Solo flashback deJuliet) |details=Uno de los hostiles que lucharon contra los empleados de DHARMA; Un reclutador para Mittelos Bioscience; "Contrató" a Juliet para la island.}} |details=Secretaria de Mittelos Bioscience}} |details=Una paciente de Mittelos Bioscience}} |details=Empleado del depósito que mostró a Juliet el cuerpo de Edmund}} |details=Una mujer embarazada que murió en la mesa de operaciones bajo la supervisión de Juliet en La Isla.}} |details=Bebé de Rachel.}} |details=El guardia del aeropuerto de Herarat Aviation.}} |details=Uno de Los Otros que habló a Juliet.}} Nikki y Paulo |details=Representado por Billy Dee Williams, un papel que se opone a Nikki en la serie de TV Exposé}} |details=El productor de TV al que Nikki y Paulo le robaron sus diamentes.}} |details=Interpreta a Crystal, y es compañera de reparto de Nikki en la serie de TV Exposé}} |details=Interpreta a Autumn, y es compañera de reparto de Nikki en la serie de TV Exposé}} (Solo flashbacks de Nikki y Paulo) |details=Superviviente de la Sección media del Vuelo 815. Hermanastra de Boone que se encontraba en la sala de espera del Aeropuerto de Sydney}} (Solo flashbacks de Nikki y Paulo) |details=Superviviente de la Sección media del Vuelo 815. Hermanastro de Shannon que se encontraba en la sala de espera del Aeropuerto de Sydney}} Ben |details=Padre de Ben; Asesiando por Ben durante La Purga. Su cuerpo fue abandonado en la Furgoneta de DHARMA, la cual mas tarde fue encontrada por Vincent y Hurley}} |details=Madre de Ben; Muere después de darle a luz. Ella se le aparece a Ben en visiones en la isla cuendo este era niño}} |details=Dió trabajo a Roger en la Inciativa DHARMA; muerto en La Purga}} (Ben's flashback only) |details=Uno de Los Hostiles que lucharon contra los empleados de la Iniciativa DHARMA; Un contratadoe de Mittelos Bioscience; Reclutó a Juliet para la isla.}} |details=Amiga de la infancia de Ben con la que iba a la escuela}} |details=Profesora de los hijos de los empleados de la Iniciativa DHARMA. Tenía algún tipo de ralción con Horace; Posiblemente muerta en La Purga}} |details=Gemóloga de la Inciativa DHARMA. Posiblemente muerta en La Purga}} |details=Enfermera de la Inciativa DHARMA. Posiblemente muerta en La Purga}} |details=Técnico de la Inciativa DHARMA. Posiblemente muerto en La Purga}} |details=Ténico de la Inciativa DHARMA. Posiblemente muerta en La Purga}} Ver también *Lista de personajes *Flashbacks *Recuento de flashbacks Category:Portada